The prior art has provided portable seats which include storage capacity for shotgun shells, etc. The most popular of these designs has legs which sink into soft ground. Another design has cross members at the bottom of the legs and this helps somewhat in preventing the chair from sinking into soft ground. However, it still happens. None of the designs provide for carrying as a backpack. Nor could they be adapted to increase the cargo carrying capacity. One design provides a backrest but it is a rather flimsy affair having no use other than serving as a backrest, that is, it cannot be used to support cargo or the like when the rig is carried.